


Want to Kiss You (Want You to Kiss Me)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He walks up slowly behind Jordan, keeping quiet and placing his hands over the man's eyes, smirking while he asks “Guess who”.“Hmm, my boyfriend?” Jordan asks, causing Stiles to blush at just the implication.“N-no.” Stiles answers, still not moving his hands.“Hmm, the guy I want to be my boyfriend?”





	Want to Kiss You (Want You to Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May of 2017. Found in my WIP folder, cleaned up & posted. Will be backdated in a few weeks.

When Stiles gets to the station, he's  _ not _ crying. He’s not, because it's stupid and he's literally too old for this. But, he’s nearly 18 and has never been kissed. So okay, maybe he's crying a little, but Jackson is a fucking douche bag. 

He goes to Jordan’s desk, because while he doesn't want the man he's hopelessly crushing on seeing him cry, he knew Jordan would make him laugh better than his dad. He walks up slowly behind Jordan, keeping quiet and placing his hands over the man's eyes, smirking while he asks “Guess who”. 

Jordan laughs then, and it makes Stiles smile in response, already forgetting most of what Jackson had said. “Hmm, my boyfriend?” Jordan asks, causing Stiles to blush at just the implication. 

“N-no.” Stiles answers, still not moving his hands. 

“Hmm, the guy I  _ want _ to be my boyfriend?” Jordan asks again, and at this point, Stiles isn't really sure what's going on.

“Fuck you,” Stiles mutters, dropping his hands and turning away. The last thing he needs is someone  _ else _ making fun of him, especially Jordan. 

“Hey no!” Jordan says, grabbing Stiles’ wrist and tugging him back, “I’m sorry, I thought we sort of had...something?”

Stiles looks up at the word, and Jordan is blushing softly. His eyes won't meet Stiles’ and his shoulders are tense. Maybe he isn’t making fun of Stiles? Unsure, he says “Jo, I had a really long day, okay? I don't need you making fun of me.”

“What happened?” Jordan asks, face colouring with concern as he pulls the boy close, maneuvering Stiles until he was leaning against his desk, Jordan in front of him still on his chair. When Stiles says nothing, Jordan asks again,  “Sti, tell me?”

“Jackson just said some things,” Stiles huffs out, trying really hard not to cry again.  _ “No one is ever going to want you, you're trash Stilinski.” _ plays over and over in his head, only stopping when he feels pressure on both of his hands. Oh, Jordan is squeezing them, “He said that the reason I hadn't kissed someone yet, was because no one would ever want to.” Stiles whispers with a frown, looking up at Jordan when he stands up. 

Jordan crowds closer, causing Stiles to hop onto the desk, Jordan now standing between his open legs. Jordan slowly reached up, brushing a stray tear before rubbing circles into the boy’s cheek. “ _ I _ want to kiss you.”

“N-no, you don't.” Stiles chokes out. 

“How do you know that?” Jordan asks, still softly rubbing circles into the boy’s face 

“I've been flirting for  _ months _ ! You’ve never done anything!” Stiles says, a little anger bleeding into his voice. 

“I was waiting for you to be eighteen, Sti. I've wanted to kiss you for months now,” Jordan tells him, leaning in a little closer and slowly slotting their mouths together. 

It's just skin on skin, closed lips to closed lips until Stiles whimpers, wrapping his legs around the Deputy's waist and pulling him even closer, hands getting lost in the man's hair. Their mouths slide together for long minutes. Stiles is clumsy, but Jordan doesn’t seem to care as he cradles Stiles’ face and kisses him back. 

They both pull back flushed and breathing heavily, but Stiles is wearing a stupid grin that perfectly matches Jordan's. Neither pull away and just stand there, wrapped up together until they hear a throat clearing behind them 

“Look, boys, I'm damn happy you finally got your shit worked out, but none of that in my station. And Jordan, remember the law!”

“Don't worry sir, I give you my word!”

John shakes his head, but doesn’t miss the small kiss the two share or how Stiles beams up at the older man, smiling wider and happier than John has seen in a really, really long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
